Nightly Visitor
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: A woman with a shattered heart only wanted someone to love until one night a strange visitor comes to grant her wish.


_One a full moon night, I was sleeping soundly until midnight when I dreamt of what happened earlier today. The love of my life left me for another girl. My heart felt like it was surrounded by spiked wire. Poking and jabbing at my heart, just like he did...  
tossing and turning, my dream got worse. The breeze from my open window blew onto my pale skin, cooling my skin from the hot sweat. Calming down, the dream started to disintegrate. I slowly opened my eyes to see a handsome man sitting on my window sill.  
I didn't shout at him to get out or call the police. I had this feeling like he should be here. I couldn't help but gaze at his beauty. The cool night breeze blew through his brown, spiked hair, the moon reflecting on his tanned skin and his captivating ocean, blue eyes twinkled just like the many stars in the sky.  
Soon he turned to look at me with those eyes that caught my attention. He stood up and approached the foot of my bed. I almost felt like I've known this man all my life and that I've waited for this night to come for a long time. Then a name drifted into my head...the name...Sora...  
Did that name belong to him? I'm sure it is... he must be Sora. As I was in my thoughts, I didn't realize he was on my bed. Then the pain in my wounded heart subsided, replacing it was a warm, tingling sensation when I looked into Sora's eyes. He placed his soft hands on my wrists then rubbed his hands up my arms with ease. Warm shivers went up my spine.  
I never took my gaze off him. His pink lips grazed up my arm to my neck then lips. Sora's lips hovered over mine then kissed me gently with his feather soft lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying every second. Sora moved his hands up and down my arms.  
Then I felt his hands move down my sides and moved a hand up my silk night shirt. I was a little shocked at first but didn't mind after a second. Sora felt around my chest then cupped my breast. As he caressed my supple breast, I arched my back. I've never felt this pleasure before nor have I ever been pleasured. My ex-lover never touched me or kissed me or even say,"I love you."  
I couldn't help but cry. Tears slid down my pallid face, Sora noticed this and kissed my tears away. In Sora's kisses, I felt love and longing. I placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it. Sora smiled at me which made my heart warmer. He kissed me again still caressing my breast. I slid my hand through his silky, spiked hair.  
Sora kissed from my lips down my neck, giving me small lovebites. He lovingly kissed my neck and suckled it. This new feeling felt so good. I snapped out of my thoughts as Sora began to remove my shirt. I sat up so he could get it off. He tossed it aside and continued kissing my neck. Sora kissed my throat then nibbled on my collarbone.  
Lying back down, I concentrated on Sora's touches. His hands rubbing my sides while his lips nibbled my collarbone. He traveled his kisses down to my breasts. Sora nuzzled his head against my chest for a bit. Sora then took one of my nipples in his mouth. He carefully suckled it.  
I moaned in pleasure. His tongue circled the nipple till it was hard. He moved to my other vreat to do the same to that one. I was completely lost in his touches. He was perfect and gentle. It's almost as if he knew what I wanted and his piercing blue eyes could look into my soul.  
Sora came back up to my face. He kissed me again. I kissed back without hesitating. My hands began to act on their own. They roamed around under his shirt. Sora closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content. His chest was so well toned. Sora leaned down and lightly kissed me.  
I smiled as he kissed me. I began to pull his shirt up as we kissed. He noticed this and sat up. He slowly removed his shirt to reveal his strong, tan chest. I had the strangest sensuality deep inside. The feeling of love and longing. I wanted him, I needed him and I loved him...  
I've only known him for a few minutes but already, I have this deep love for him. I wonder if Sora felt the same. Sora slid my silk night pants down to my knees. I kicked them off onto the floor. Sora rubbed a hand up and down my leg. He kissed my inner thigh then down my leg. His delicate lips trailed back up my leg.  
His gorgeous eyes looked up at me. I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Sora kissed the palm of my hand. His hands rubbed my inner thighs. His fingertips caressed up my body. More shivers went throughout my body.  
My hands went to his belt and unbuckled it. Sora gladly took them off for me. He even took off his boxers which made me blush. I stared at him with a strong longing. The moon shined onto him which made him look like an angel. He was my angel of light. Sora crawled onto the bed back to me.  
I couldn't help but look into his eyes. I felt weak when I looked at him. Suddenly a tingle went throught me. It made my breasts and my groin ache with such good feeling. Sora removed my panties slowly. Once he got my black panties off, he stroked my clit with his left index finger and middle finger. I clutched the sheets and closed my eyes.  
Sora kissed my womanhood then licked me with his moist tongue. I arched my back in pleasure. He licked the outer and inner lips as if he was cleaning me. Soon I began to cum. Immediately, Sora licked up my love juices. My breathing increased with each of his licks.  
Sora looked at me as he continued lapping up my cum. I felt the most wonderful thing ever. I reached my peak and moaned loud. After the pleasure, my whole body shivered. Sora came back up to me. He looked deeply into my eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek and lightly caressed his creamy skin. Sora gave me light pecks on my lips. I brought him close to me and kissed him vividly.  
I rolled over so Sora was on the bottom. Now I was lying on top of him. Sora smiled at me and I smiled back. I was so in love with him. Sora kissed me and rubbed his fingertips up and down my back. I kissed his neck tenderly then kissed inbetween his neck and shoulder. Sora shivered and brought me closer to him. I continued nibbling his weak spot.  
I kissed his collarbone then down his chest. My lips traced over pectorals. Slightly kissing his nipples and down his six pack. Sora breathed heavily so I moved down. I planted butterfly kisses on his stomach. Sora laughed a little from my light kisses. then my tongue grazed from his bellybutton to his member. With the tip of my tongue, I twirled it around the head of his member.  
Sora gripped the sheets and thrusted up a little. I placed my hands on his thighs to hold him down. I slid his member into my mouth while rubbing the lower part. Sora moaned deeply and gripped the sheets more. I licked and sucked harder causing Sora to moan louder. Sora reached his climax which made his hot seed surge through my mouth and down my throat.  
I swallowed his cum and licked up the rest. I crawled back up to Sora who was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. Soon he opened them to look at me. He smiled sweetly then sat up to kiss me. I kissed back holding him around his neck. Sora rubbed my back gingerly. His hand traced down my side and let it rest on my thigh. We broke the kiss to look at each other. Sora placed his hand on my cheek. I smiled and kissed his palm.  
Sora layed me down on the bed. I ran my hands up his strong arms. Sora rubbed my sides and thighs. For about a minute, we kissed and touched each other. Sora positioned himself over me. I looked at him very worried. I've never done this before. Sora held one of my hands an squeezed it reassuringly. I trusted him as my eyes were lost in his. Sora carefully pushed himself onto me. Pain shot through my veins as tears rolled down my alabaster cheeks. Sora pulled me into a hug and kissed away my tears as if he was saying,"I'm sorry."  
He slowly thrusted in and out of me. The pain persisted but then pleasure began to follow. Sora held me closer as he thrusted. My breathing increased with each of his thrusts. Sora grunted low while he moved in and out of me. As he progressed, my orgasm came and went. It drove me insane but it felt so good. Sora's speed picked up after awhile. Both of us began to sweat a lot.  
He move faster and deeper. I wrapped my legs around him then moved with him. Sora seemed to enjoy it. He grabbed my hips and pushed himself further into me. I close my eyes in bliss. Just then, the most incredible feeling swept over me.  
I gripped the silky sheet and moaned loud. It felt so wonderful, better than the orgasm when Sora touched me. This is more mindblowing an all I could think about was Sora. Sora finally climaxed an his hot seed spilled into me, filling me up. He threw his head back in pleasure.  
The he collasped on top of me. I stroked back his brown hair. His breath flowed over my skin, cooling me off. The night breeze blew into the room, cooling our hot skin. Sora pulled himself out of me and rolled over next to me.  
I snuggled close to him, stroking his chest. Sora wrapped an arm around me, bringing me close to him. Sora kissed my forehead and wrapped his other arm around me. I looked up at him to see his sweet face. Sora smiled sweetly at me. He finally regained his breath after awhile.  
Sora then kissed me passionately. His kisses tasted sweet and were filled with so much love. Sora held one of my hands and intertwined our fingers. Just then he said the words that healed my shattered heart.  
"I love you,"Sora said softly.  
I looked at him then cried a little. No one has ever said that to me. I held him tight.  
"I love you too..."I sniffed.  
He smiled then kissed me deeply. For the next hour, we held each other while looking out the window at the bright, shining moon and twinkling stars. It was near morning and Sora turned to me with a sad expression on his face. He kissed me very deeply and looked back at me. I was worried sick now.  
Sora said he had to leave me. I couldn't believe it... after what we had shared and how much we love each other... he leaves me. He explained that he visit me four more times whenever the moon is full and then we could be together forever. I asked why but he said he woul explain when we meet at the last full moon.  
He climbed out of bed and gathered his clothes that were strewn on the floor. Sora dressed then turned to look at me sadly. I began to cry my eyes out. Sora sat next to me and hel me to him tightly. He cried a little too. We looked at each other with sad looks. Sora pressed his lips to mine, kissing me ever so deeply. As we parted, Sora wipe my tears away.  
"No matter what happens. I'll never leave you and I'll love you forever,"Sora whispered,"Wait for me..."  
"I'll wait for you...forever...I love you..."I replied.  
We kissed one last time. When I didn't feel his lips on mine, I opened my eyes to see he was gone. I walked to my window to see the sun rise then I stared at the faint full moon...  
"I'll wait forever...my loving Sora..."I said smiling._


End file.
